


Doom and Gloom

by orphan_account



Category: The LEGO Batman Movie (2017)
Genre: Eventual Smut, Fluff, Hate Sex (But not really), I know they're legos but screw it!, M/M, Masturbation, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sex, Unrequited Hate, Unrequited Love, eventual love, lord forgive me, sin - Freeform, wet dreams
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-26 18:25:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9915338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: It's been on year since they saved the city. One year since Batman announced his hatred for the Joker. And now, his hatred has died. Now, he sees the Joker as nothing more than a nuisance. Joker must try to win his hatred back with the help of his sidekick, Harley Quinn. But as his plans unfold, so do his feelings. Is it truly hate... or is it something else?(apologies for crappy summary)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First fanfic I've ever actually put effort into. Forgive me for any awkward writing. I'll try my best. Feed me some ideas in the comments if you'd like because I'm making this up as I go. Also, POV's will switch now and then. Also, chapters may be short

The Joker sat in his chair in a slouched position. He stared at the TV screen with a rather depressed look in his eyes. Crumbs littered his suit. His hair looked deflated, suiting his morose appearance. His makeup was smeared from the tears he had been crying out only a few hours earlier. His eyes were bloodshot and puffy. He paid no attention to his red and black haired sidekick trying to talk to him.   
   
Harley Quinn leaned over the back of the chair, giving Joker a kind smile. "Come on, Boo Boo. Tell me what happened. You'll feel a lot better if you talk it out." She rubbed his shoulders soothingly. when she received no response, she stepped in front of him to block the TV. "Was it Batman?" Her response this time was the Joker's bottom lip quivering. "Was it about hating you?" She said softly, taking Joker's hand. She saw tears run down the streaks on his face. "Oh, Mr. J." She petted his hair. "Come with me." She took his hand, leading him to the kitchen. She sat him down at the kitchen counter, preparing a cup of hot cocoa. While it was brewing on the stove, she turned to her friend and sat down in front of him. "So, tell me what happened."   
   
Joker let out a sigh. "Okay. It happened just three hours ago... " 

 

* * *

 

The Joker stared out at the city. He wanted to enjoy the last few moments of Gotham City before it became his city. He was standing on top of a skyscraper, a bomb detonator in one hand. He raised his hand high to the sky before bringing it down to press the big button on the remote detonator.   
   
Suddenly, he was knocked back onto the roof of the building, let out a soft groan as he hit his head. He sat up, rubbing the pain away before realizing the detonator was gone. He looked around frantically, seeing that it was nowhere in sight. He ran over to the ledge, peering over it. The remote was laying on a low balcony in pieces. He growled for a moment, but his anger didn't last long. It never did. He turned around, expecting to see Batman glaring at him. However, what he got made his giant smile fall.   
   
Batman was trying to wrestle Superman to the floor, but the powerful hero didn't even budge. Of course, he didn't. He was the strongest man ever. Batman let out a frustrated shout, punching Superman in the face. However, the blue-clad man didn't even flinch. They must have crashed into the Joker while fighting in the sky.   
   
"Batman, I'm not going fight you." Superman rolled his eyes, earning a growl from Batman. "Why not?! Too scared?!" He had a triumphant smirk. "No, because one punch would most likely kill you. Why aren't you out fighting Joker anyway? Isn't he your most hated enemy?" Superman asked, gently pushing Batman back to keep his personal bubble safe from violation.   
   
"No. You are. Joker's more annoying than hateful. You are my greatest enemy! You are the one I actually hate! Not Joker!"   
   
Superman's eyes wandered over to the Joker and he gasped after finally noticing him. "Oh, no."   
   
"What?" Batman followed his shocked gaze to the Joker and his eyes widened. "Uh... um... H-Hey, J-Bird! What are you doing here?" He asked with a nervous smile.   
   
Joker had tears in his eyes. He quickly wiped them away. "D-Don't you J-bird me! I saw and heard everything!" He buried his face in his hands to hide the tears that spilled out from his eyes.   
   
Batman immediately rushed over. "It's not what it looks like! I swear!" He was so busy trying to cover up what he had said that he didn't even notice Superman flying off. "I-It was all just talk! To intimidate Superman!" He gently touched Joker's shoulders to calm him down but was shoved away.   
   
"Don't you dare lie to me! I heard every word you said! Besides, why would you need to intimidate him anyway?! Aren't you supposed to do that to me?!" Joker's makeup smeared from so much crying.   
   
Batman became frustrated. "Because he's my greatest enemy!" He instantly covered his mouth in shock. He hadn't meant to let those words slip.   
   
Joker's heart broke in two. He stopped crying, a very depressed look replacing his outraged one. "Y-You don't hate me anymore?" He whimpered.   
   
The vigilante sighed, giving up on hiding his true feelings. "Honestly, I don't. You're just... such a nuisance. You're more like a thorn in my side than a stab in the heart like Superman is." He ignored Joker's broken look.   
   
"But.. you said you hated me... forever," Joker replied in a meek voice, more tears threatening to spill from his eyes.   
   
Batman sighed again. "That was then. This is now." He bit his bottom lip. Why did he have to make this so hard with those puppy dog eyes? "It... It... " His hands balled into fists.   
   
"It was in the moment."   
   
Joker turned away. For the past year, he was in bliss. For the past year, he was so happy knowing that Batman hated him.   
   
For the past year, it was all a lie.   
   
He couldn't stand being near Batman anymore. He ran to the ledge and jumped off, ignoring the shocked screams of Batman. He landed on a trampoline that he had set up beforehand, bouncing off and landing on the ground. He ran off as fast as he could, sobbing all the way home. 

 

* * *

 

Harley Quinn handed Joker his cocoa, watching him down it all in one gulp. "Boo Boo, I'm sorry." She cupped his face, wiping his tears away. She handed him a napkin, which he used to blow his nose. Looking at her sad Joker, she gave him a determined look. "We're not gonna take this, Mr. J! You're not gonna take this!" she stood up, grabbing a washcloth and wetting it. She used it to wipe his makeup away. She grabbed his hand, dragging him to, what Joker likes to call, his boudoir.   
   
Joker groaned. "Harley, I'm not in the mood for this." He suddenly yelped when he was tossed against the vanity and he sat down to collect himself.   
   
"You shush!" She grabbed his white foundation and lipstick, applying it all to his face. "You are going to show that Batman that he needs you like you need him! We'll make him see just how much he hates you!" She grabbed his brush and comb, quickly coifing his hair and rubbing hair gel into it. she sprayed it with hairspray and wiped the crumbs from his shirt. She turned him to the vanity mirror. "See! You look you much better like this instead of moping around! Now, give me a smile."   
   
Joker was hesitant at first, but he gave Harley a soft smile. When she looked unconvinced, he stretched it into the biggest grin imaginable.   
   
"That's my Boo Boo!" She exclaimed, giving Joker a big hug from behind. "Now, here's what you're gonna do. You are going do nothing evil;."   
   
The villain turned to her with a confused look. "What? Wasn't the whole point of your plan to get him back? How am I gonna do that by doing nothing evil?"   
   
Harley smirked. "You will not make any plans to take over the city. You're just going to hang around and act like a good citizen. Community service, helping the police, charity, stuff like that."   
   
Joker's face scrunched up in disgust. "Ugh. How's that going to win him back?" He asked.   
   
The sidekick giggled. "Trust me, it will. Just do as I say and watch the magic happen." She patted his head, turning away and rollerblading out of his room.   
   
The Joker turned back to the mirror, staring at it. He managed a smile at himself, but it faded quickly. He stood up, sulking over to his bed and sitting down. He grabbed a picture from off the bedside table, staring at it. The frame held a photo of him and Batman gazing into each other's eyes on the day they saved Gotham City together. Robin had decided to take a photo at that moment and post it online. Of course, the joker saved it and framed it.   
   
He gripped it tightly, anger rising in his body. He suddenly threw the photo into the fireplace in front of the bed, watching it the glass crack and the photo burn. It burned like the hatred he felt for Batman and smoked up into nothing like the hatred Batman felt for him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all, thank you guys so much for the support. I really appreciated it. Second of all, please point out exactly where any typos are. I run this stuff through spell checkers, but they never pick up all the typos. So, if there are any, I'd appreciate it if you guys tell me. Thanks.
> 
> And warning: I'm writing through a writer's block, so if any ideas suck or the chapters are too short, that's why.

Batman sat alone in his Batcave. He stared at the giant screen that displayed the daily news. It had been a week since his confrontation with the Joker. He hadn't heard from him... until now. On the screen, the news anchor reported recent events that involved the Joker.

"Today, a most strange thing occurred at 7 O'clock this morning. The Joker was seen walking into Gotham's police station without any weapons or other villains to help with any evil plans he might have. Witnesses in the station stated that he was asking for Commissioner Barbara Gordon. After police checked him for weapons and found that he was clean, they called Commissioner Gordon down to the station. We will now go to Jerry Maltanzo who is interviewing Commissioner Gordon live about the strange behavior of the Joker. Jerry?" The news cut to Barbara standing in front of the police station with Jerry holding the mic between them. "Yes, Paul. I am now with Commissioner Barbara Gordon who is here to tell us what exactly happened in the station." He pointed the mic to Barbara.

Barbar Gordon looked very shocked and confused. "So, here's what happened. The Joker casually walked into my station and asked for me, so the chief called me here. When I arrived, I placed the Joker in an interrogation room to make sure he wasn't trying to blow up the station or something. When I sat down with him, he immediately gave me the location of every criminal and villain in Gotham City, with the exception of Harley Quinn and Poison Ivy. Then he asked if there were any acts of community service he could perform. We gave him some. Right now, he's cooking a huge buffet for the orphanage."

Batman looked just as shocked and confused as Barbara did. He immediately turned away from the screen, rushing out to the Batmobile. He jumped in and closed the hatch. " 'Puter, give me the fastest route to the orphanage." He ordered. "Yes, Batman. Calibrating fastest route now. Take 38th street." Computer replied.

 

* * *

 

The Joker was very busy at the moment. He, Harley Quinn, and Poison Ivy were serving the orphans a delicious dinner. Joker manned the main courses. Harley served the desserts. And Poison Ivy gave the children salad. All of the kids had paper plates stacked high with delicious food. The orphanage's school teacher was initially shocked, but it wore off and she was incredibly grateful for such kind souls.

"Oh, thank you so much, Joker. The children really do appreciate this. We haven't had such a big meal like this before. They only get half this much on Christmas." The teacher grinned happily, earning an equally happy grin from the Joker in return. "You're welcome, Ms. Merriworth." He addressed the teacher kindly. She turned to the kids and clapped her hands to get their attention. "Children, what do we say?"

"Thank you, Mr. Joker!" The children chorused out all at once.

Joker smiled. "It's no problem. Now, who wants presents?!" He suddenly pulled out a large jack-in-the-box. He turned the switch a few times to play the song. When it ended, hundreds of new clothes and toys shot out into the air and landed on all the kids. The children and proctors cheered in response.

Harley skated over to her boss. "This is sure to get Batman's attention. He should be here any minute." She giggled, skating away to serve cake to all the kids.

Sure enough, Batman crashed in through the ceiling two minutes later. He landed on a table, breaking it and splattering food everywhere.

"Batman!" The children cheered, running over to him to shower him with adoration. "Not now, kids. You'll have plenty of time to stare at how cool I am later. First, I gotta deal with this clown." He rushed over, grabbing Joker by the tie. "What are you doing here? Did you poison the food? Or is there a bomb nearby? Huh? Tell me!"

Joker undid his tie, stepping away. "Nope. Just some good o'l charity work." His smile turned into a frown as he glared at Batman. "Why do you care anyway? I thought you didn't hate me?"

Batman growled. He looked around, seeing that the kids were really happy. " 'Puter, scan the building for anything evil." His electronic mask did a quick scan and found that there was nothing evil in the building. No bombs, no traps, no nothing. "Wow, you're right." He seemed disappointed at first but quickly covered it up. He turned back to the Joker, walking over. "I believe you... for now. But if I find out you've done something evil, I'll be on you like wings on a bat. Got it?"

Joker pushed Batman away. "Whatever." He dismissed him, turning away and walking back to the buffet table. Batman inwardly denied that Joker's uncaring attitude hurt him deep inside as he walked away. He left the building, getting into his Batmobile.

 

* * *

 

 

"Master Wayne?" Alfred called out from behind Batman's bedroom door. "You have to come out sometime, Sir."

"No, I don't!"

Alfred decided to just walk in, so he did. He shut the door behind him, walking over to the bed where Batman was curled up under the duvet. "Whatever is the matter, Master Wayne?"

"I don't know. I feel... sad for some reason." Batman sat up, looking at Alfred with a confused, but sad look.

The butler thought about it before coming up with a logical reason. "Is it the Joker?" He knew he was right when Batman immediately rolled away and covered himself with the sheets. "Sir, I really think we should talk about this."

Normally, Batman would say 'No!' about twenty times, but he's come a long way since his days alone. Now, he only says it ten times. But even now, he wasn't in the mood to resist, so he sat back up and looked at Alfred. "He's acting like a good guy now. He turned in all the other villains and gave the orphans toys. When I talked to him, acted like he didn't care about me. It was weird... and kinda hurtful." Oh, God. This is so uncool to talk about feelings, but he wanted to avoid a huge argument for once.

Alfred sighed. "Do you remember what you said to him last week?" He asked. "Uh... Yeah. I told him I didn't hate him and he was a nuisance." Batman looked confused, but then it hit him. "Oh."

"Exactly, Sir. You drove him away. Whether this is a plan to get your attention or he really is sincere is up to debate, but he is still very hurt by what you said."

"But shouldn't that be a good thing, Alfred?!"

Alfred walked over to the door, opening it and stepping out of the room. "Not this time, Master Wayne." He shut the door, leaving Batman to his thoughts.

 

* * *

 

 

"Did you see the look on his face, Harley?!" Joker laughed, lounging in his chair. "Oh, he was so upset!" His maniacal laugh echoed out, but it slowly faded. His big smile turned upside down and he looked worried. "He was so upset." He mumbled. He felt achingly guilty. He remembered the look on Batman's face and cringed with guilt and pity.

Harley skated around him a few times before setting a tray on a small table in front of the chair. It held dinner. "Eat up, Puddin'." She smiled at him, but she then noticed the frown on his face. "Mr. J?" She went up to him. "You okay?"

Joker looked up Harley, shaking his head as if he was shaking the negative emotions away. "Of course! Just lost in thought." He chuckled, grabbing his tray of food. He saw that Harley looked unconvinced, but neither of them said something. She skated away to the kitchen to prepare her own meal. "Tomorrow, we're gonna clean up the garbage on the streets!" She yelled from the kitchen.

Her puddin' wasn't paying attention. He was too busy thinking.

_He won't care about you._

He gulped at that particular thought

_What's the point of all this? He'll never actually give a damn. And even if you do win him back, he'll eventually stop hating you again._

He groaned. It was probably true.

_He doesn't really hate you. And nothing will ever change that._

Joker sighed heavily, poking at his TV dinner meatloaf with his plastic fork. He looked up at the TV, staring blankly at it. It was reporting on him again. That made him smile a little. Batman was probably watching it.

 

* * *

 

And he was.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Toss me some ideas for future chapters. I make this up as I go along, so I have no idea what's to come. XD Also, I welcome tips for how to get through writer's block.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, thanks for all the support, tips, and ideas! And big special thanks to Amydiddle for story ideas. And this chapter is short, so sorry for that.
> 
> WARNING: NSFW AHEAD

_Joker opened his eyes to darkness. It was pitch black all around him. He couldn't see a thing. He got off the floor he somehow fell asleep on, walking in various directions to find something in the room. He noticed a glowing, blurry figure in the distance. He slowly walked towards them, getting closer and closer. When he was only a few feet away, the figure grew clear and he saw Batman._

_"Batman? What's going on? Where are we?" Joker asked, his voice echoing out for miles. He finally noticed that Batman was wearing nothing but black briefs, his mask, and his cape. "Um... why are you naked?" He averted his eyes to avoid looking at him, but a hand touched his cheek. It turned his face to look at Batman. "Um... B-Batsy?" He squeaked out, a large blush rising under his makeup.  
_

_Without a word, Batman suddenly shoved him. The Joker landed on a purple and black bed that had materialized behind him. He let out a squeak when Batman climbed over him. "Batman! what are you-Hmmph?!" He was cut off when he felt lips pressed against his own. He was shocked at first, but after realizing what was happening, he immediately melted into the kiss. A tongue poked at his lips and he opened his mouth, allowing the tongue to invade the wet cavern. He felt hands trail up his body and straight to his tie. While he kissed the villain, Batman undid his tie and pulled it off. He tossed the tie behind him, along with Joker's vest and shirt once he took those off too. Somehow, he took all of it off without ever breaking the kiss. After a miraculous ten minutes, he pulled away, a trail of saliva connecting their mouths._

_The Joker was panting softly, his face flushed under the foundation. He noticed that Batman had lipstick smeared over his lips, but neither of them cared. "B-Batsy... Why?... How?... " He mumbled out but he was silenced with another heated kiss. He did not notice that Batman was already removing the bottom layers of his outfit. When the kiss broke again, he let out a needy whine. Batman moved out of his view. He lifted his head and looked down, his eyes widening at what he saw. He moaned at the wonderful sensation._

_Batman had his mouth wrapped around Joker's cock, mouthing the head with a lustful look in his eyes. He smirked at the moans Joker was making, suddenly dropping his head all the way down to the base of Joker's cock. "Oh! Batsy!~" Joker cried out, staring up at the black ceiling... or sky. He still didn't know where he was, but he found that he didn't really care. He squirmed with pleasure as his greatest enemy deep throated him. He felt Batman bob his head up and down slowly, taking his sweet time._

_Unfortunately, that time was about to end. Usually, Joker lasts much longer, but the pleasure was just too much this time. And the fact that Batman was doing this made it even better. "Oh, I'm gonna... Batsy!... ah!" He felt the warm, wet heat leave his cock with a pop. Batman moved up but had replaced with mouth with his hand. "Do you want to know why I'm doing this?" He asked in that deep, sexy voice. "N-No... Why?" Joker let out a whimper of pleasure._

_"Because I hate you."_

Joker opened his eyes, the darkness fading away immediately. He stared up at the familiar ceiling of his bedroom. He slowly sat up, looking around for Batman. "Batsy?" He called out in a breathless voice. Reality hit him. It was all a dream. A wonderful, beautiful dream. He looked down, blushing hard when he noticed the tent under his sheets. He got up, rushing straight to the bathroom. He locked the door, turning on the shower. He was hot and sticky, desperately needing a shower. He stepped in, not caring about the practically scalding water.

As soon as the hot water hit his erection, he moaned. He wrapped a hand around himself, only giving a few, quick strokes before coming onto the tile wall. He bit down on his lip to muffle his cry, feeling shame wash over him as soon as he came down from his orgasmic high. He leaned against the cold tiles, letting out a heavy sigh as he watched his white makeup swirl the drain. He rubbed the lipstick off with a washcloth and quickly cleaned himself. He turned off the water, stepping out of the shower and grabbing a towel. After drying off, he left the bathroom with the towel wrapped around his waist. "I'm pathetic."

He sat down at his vanity, performing his usual makeup routine. Foundation, lipstick, hair. After he was done, he dug around in his dresser. He found a purple t-shirt wth a clown emblem on it and green sweatpants. He wasn't in the mood to actually put effort into his outfit. He dressed in the casual clothes and slippers, going downstairs to get breakfast.

"Harley?" Joker called out, wandering around the warehouse he called home to look for her. He saw a note on his sofa chair, picking it up.

 _Out on a date with Ivy. There's breakfast on the kitchen counter for ya.  
_ _~Love, Harley._

Joker smiled. He was glad that Harley found someone to make her happy, but at the same time, he was jealous. If only Batman...

"No. No. You hate him. He won't make you happy and that's a good thing." He mumbled to himself. He sighed, crumpling the note and tossing it behind him. He headed to the kitchen to eat and start his day.

 

* * *

 

Two days later, the news was reporting live on Joker's recent act of goodness. He had built a machine in a surprisingly quick time that would clean the trash off the streets of Gotham. Lord knows the city needed it badly. When he was done, the city was spotless. It had taken all day.

Batman was perched on a streetlight, scanning the city. It looked so clean. He was impressed, but would never admit it. He jumped from the streetlight, landing on the next one. He jumped again, hopping the lights to reach the end of the streets. When he did, he saw Joker's legs sticking out from his parked machine. It was like a big, purple bulldozer but it not only had the pusher, but a giant cleaning brush and washing brush sticking out beside the pusher. It looked very cool. Batman walked over and nudged Joker's foot with his own. "Hey. Can we talk?" He asked.

Joker pushed himself out from under the bulldozer and stood up, revealing his shirtless body. He was shiny with sweat and his hair was matted to his face and neck. He had oil on his hands and a wrench. Batman was blushing super hard under the mask, for real this time. He saw that Joker had almost no abs. He was flabby and had some chub, but it was so adorable to him. And he would rather die than actually admit that.

"Ya know, Batman. It's not polite to stare." Joker couldn't help but smirk. He was rewarded with a momentarily flustered Batman before the dark knight regained his cool composure. "It's not my fault I was staring. Hard not to." Batman rolled his eyes, but then blushed at what he said. "Are you flirting with me?" Joker snickered but was blushing super hard as well.

Batman panicked. He had to think of a way to steer this away from flirting. He quickly spewed out whatever came to his mind. "What? No. It's just rare to see someone with horrible abs. You're so unfit it's kinda gross." Oh, no. He didn't mean to say that. He flinched when he noticed Joker's expression.

The Joker looked down at his body, feeling incredibly insecure all of a sudden. He quickly grabbed his shirt off the ground and put it on. "I'm sorry I don't meet your standards, Batman. Not everyone can be hot as you." He didn't even realize what he had said. He jumped in the seat of the cleanup machine, starting it up. "Don't come near me again. You're getting really annoying." He spat out with a glare on his face. He drove off quickly, turning a corner and disappearing from Batman's sight.

Batman stood still. He was blushing again.

_The Joker thinks I'm hot?_

 

* * *

 

 

Harley was rubbing Joker's back as he cried in his chair. "That's it, Puddin'. Just let it all out." She patted his back and took his hand. "Don't listen to that meanie Batman. He doesn't know what he's talking about." She looked up at Ivy, who looked sympathetic.

"Joker, you obviously don't deserve an enemy like that. Not even greatest enemies pick on each other like bullies. They just try to kill each other." Ivy smiled comfortingly. She rubbed his back as well. "And who cares what he thinks? Just because he thinks that way, doesn't mean it's true."

Joker sniffled, looking up at Ivy. "But he thinks I'm gross. I haven't been treated like that since eighth grade!" He wiped his tears away, the makeup under his eyes now completely washed away by his tears. "Just leave me alone." He mumbled pitifully.

"Okay, Boo Boo. We'll leave you alone." Harley took Ivy's hand and they walked out of the warehouse. She pulled out her hammer out of nowhere, suddenly slamming it right into a fire hydrant and smashing it out of anger. "If that meanie Batman thinks he can insult my Puddin' and get away with it, he's got another thing coming!"

Ivy smirked evilly, walking over and laying a hand on Harley's shoulder to calm her. "Let's pay him a little visit, Harles. We'll show him exactly what'll happen if he ever talks to our boss like that again." She earned a nod from Harley and a smile. They both climbed into Ivy's pink corvette, driving down the street and cackling all the way to Bruce Wayne Manor.


	4. Schedule

So... yeah. I know I've been updating every day since I started, but school is getting in the way. So, I might be able to squeeze one in once a week, but I'm definitely gonna try to make up for it on weekends. Plus, I have two projects due, so it's extra busy this week and probably for the next seven weeks, but I'll try my best. But here's a preview for the next chapter.

WARNINGS: SPOILERS

* * *

 

 

Batman glared at Joker, who rightfully glared back. "I'm warning you. You better shut up before I knock the makeup off of you." He growled, balling his fists in the case of a possible fight. He felt an arm hold him back. "Batman, he's not worth it." Batgirl muttered, trying to pull him away. Batman calmed down a little but was still furious. He took Robin's hand and turned away. "You're right. He's not worth my time. He'll never be worth my time again. In fact, he's not worth anyone's time."

Harley Quinn and Robin gasped at the same time. Everyone, except Batman, turned to Joker. The clown looked completely broken. He gritted his teeth, before hugging himself. Finally, he stood up straight, looking at Batman's back with a tired look. "Enough."

Batman turned around. "What?"

"I said, enough. I'm tired of fighting like this. Resorting to petty arguments and... demeaning insults. It's not us." Joker smiled at Batman, walking up to him and holding his hand out. "I want peace. I'm sorry I bothered you so much and resorted to all of this in the end. I'm sorry for everything. Can we just start over? Friendly rivals and the grow from there?" He looked happy and hopeful, as did everyone else around them.

Batman looked at his hand, then back up at Joker's face.

 

* * *

 

Hope you liked it


End file.
